


Jagged Teeth And Jagged Hearts

by Lady_Poison_Heart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Peter Hale, I made all that up btw, I should be sleeping, M/M, Peter is always the alpha, Steter - Freeform, Werewolf History, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Poison_Heart/pseuds/Lady_Poison_Heart
Summary: He wasn't entirely sure why he had accepted the bite, at first he had thought it was a simple lapse in judgment, perhaps he'd just been high on adrenaline. But stiles knew why, he wanted the connection, the solid knowledge that he was in control. his life was slipping, and he feared if he did not tighten his grip, than perhaps he would would lose it, but if he gripped to tight, he feared he would shatter. Peter would be bonded to him for the rest of his life if he accepted, unable to abandon him like his mother had when her sickness tore through their lives, or like his father when whiskey bottles began to mean more to him than his only child.





	Jagged Teeth And Jagged Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks lavander-lotion from tumblr for the writing prompt, and yes, the mythology sucks, but its two am and ive never actully seen an episode of teen wolf, or done any reserch of the history of werewolves. Also, its not edited, so the spelling and grama will probably make you want go curl up and cry.

Stiles didn't remember much of that night, something about the bite messing with his still human brain. But one of the few things he did remember was the vivid feeling of jagged teeth tearing through the delicate flesh of his wrist, and the fire that burst in his chest, quickly tearing through the rest of his body until he was sure he could smell his own flesh burning and taste iron in his mouth. Then the burst of cold that followed it, leaving his nerves tingling and darkness swimming in his vision. But after that, everything seemed to blur together until there was nothing. The next time he woke up, he wasn't human.

\----

The ragtag group of supernaturals was splattered around the room like paint, gathered by their alpha to be taught their history. Knowledge that could be invaluable as word spread through the supernatural world, the last of the hale pack had returned to the land they were slaughtered upon, and had began rebuilding the once much respected pack, a pack that had gone up in flames. The last remaining Hales stood in the center of the group facing their growing pack, although the eldests of the pairs attention was centered entirely on Stiles.

Peter almost smiled as he watched stiles out of the corner of his eyes, the teenager happily enjoying a packet of Doritos, dust smudged down his chin and present in the corners of his mouth. Although he had no idea where he had found the food in the remanence of the old hale pack house. Peter inhaled deeply, trying to scent his mate among the smell of pack and safe and home, only to be unsettled by the smell of ash that clung to the house, although he knew the fire had been more than six years earlier, it felt like just yesterday that he was forced to listen to his pack burn, and feel his flesh be peeled away by the heat. He brushed away the feelings, blatantly ignoring the images that flashed across his closed eyelids. 

But none of that mattered to him now, he could never have that back, but he could have stiles, even if the boy didn't know it yet. 

\----

Stiles wasn't stupid, and in all of the chaos that had been his life around the time scott was bitten, hed come across an interesting bit of information. When an alpha wanted to make a beta, they bit somewhere on the torso, usually the stomach. But when a wolf wanted a mate, they bit the wrist, or occasionally the space between the shoulder and neck. He couldn't find anything about why it was that way, but the information had been repeated in many of his sources, although it took him days to collect enough to confirm it. He didn't know why, but at the time it had seemed useless, yet, his overactive mind had refused to let it go. Although he was thankful for the knowledge when peters breath brushed across his pulse.

He wasn't entirely sure why he had accepted the bite, at first he had thought it was a simple lapse in judgment, perhaps he'd just been high on adrenaline. But stiles knew why, he wanted the connection, the solid knowledge that he was in control. his life was slipping, and he feared if he did not tighten his grip, than perhaps he would would lose it, but if he gripped to tight, he feared he would shatter. Peter would be bonded to him for the rest of his life if he accepted, unable to abandon him like his mother had when her sickness tore through their lives, or like his father when whiskey bottles began to mean more to him than his only child. 

\----

“Me and Peter hav-” Derek spoke, frown ever present on his face.

“Peter and I” Stiles broke in, mouth twitching.

“-e decided that it would be good for you to know the story of what we are, and where we come from” Derek continued, the crease between his brows deepening. “We also need to work on etiquette, we will likely be interacting with other packs and i won't be saving your” his eyes narrow on Stiles and Scott, both whom wisely decided to remain silent “asses because you accidentally started a war”. Silence reigned as Derek's words echoed. Peter reached forward, removing the book settled in derek's hands and settling down in a chair. It was one of the few things Derek and Talia had taken when they had fled Beacon Hills, and held the story of not only the hale pack, but the history of where werewolves came from. Delicately opening the book, Peter inhaled deeply.

“It is said that once, two wolves fell in love with the moon, and each month they cried for a love they could never touch, and who would never howl back. But the moon herd them, and each month, as their howls grew louder and longer, her power grew. Their howls allowed her to glow, to spread her light across the land, and show her beauty to those who cursed her in favor of the sun. Her love for one of those wolves grew and the other soon became angry, for he had loved her too. In his desperation he sought to kill the other wolf, in her rage, the moon, with the power of the sun, who had loved her also. Forced the wolf from his animal form, and cursed him to never be able to leave her. For if he loved her as much as he said he did, than he would have no need to feel the sun upon his flesh. This wolf was turned crazed by his inability to rejoin his packmates and as his anger grew, so did his hunger. This lost wolf, and their children, would later be titled a vampire. But the love between the other wolf and the moon grew, and the moon gifted him the ability to become a human, but only after making him promise to return to his wolf form and howl to her every night she is full in the sky”. Peters voice echoed the words scrawled neatly across the ancient paper.

“it is said that one day, the wolf refused to howl to the moon, his soul stricken by the loss of his alpha, and the moon fell. The wolf saved her though, but only by sinking his teeth into her wrist. The moon than told the wolf, that if he ever bit anyone that he did not love as much as he loved her on the wrist, than she would curse them both to be like the other wolf, who could never return to the sun, nor to his pack. That is why mating bites are always to the wrist”. Derek continued, having taken the book from his uncle's hands. 

The packs eyes quickly turned to Stiles, who was looking down at the scar tissue that decorated his flesh, running his fingers gently over the raised flesh. A small smile fluttering over his lips. Scott growled, nose flaring and eyes narrowing as he turned his gaze on Peter, who was more interested in watching Stiles reaction. 

“You gave stiles a mating bite”. Scott snarled, lip curling up to show pointed teeth.

Stiles reached out to smack scott on the back of the head. “leave him alone, it's not like I didn't know what I was getting into when I accepted the bite. In fact, you have fun with your teenage breakups and angst, im basically married already, and to a super hot, rich, alpha werewolf whom i'm sure has a nice package if you know what I mean, and I could probably just quit school now and live in luxury for the rest of my life if I wanted”. He finished, winking at his mate as his own eyes flared gold. Peters eyes flashed red in response, a possessive growl rumbling through his chest.


End file.
